


Tony is a deadman

by Cinnie



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tony is a deadman, not really underage, they just meet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnie/pseuds/Cinnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was sooooo dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony is a deadman

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Words on my skin, love in my heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759835) by [amusewithaview](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusewithaview/pseuds/amusewithaview). 



Tony has always been very leery of his soulmark as its contents don’t exactly bode well.

“ _My dad is gonna kill you,_ ” is not exactly promising.

The fact that it doesn’t appear until he’s in his thirties is equally worrying.

When, roughly fourteen years later he get properly introduced to one Emily Fornell, by saying “Hey kiddo, nice move with the phone, get kidnapped often?” The girl in question turns to him, mouth open. Then a grin, a rather terrifying grin, spreads across her face. She crosses her arms and says (though he already knows what she's going to say) sweetly, “my Dad is gonna kill you.”

Tony has to agree she’s right.


End file.
